Klaus Twin
by brebre4g
Summary: What If Klaus Had A Twin
1. Klaus twin

**CHAPTER ONE (The Original Past)**

"Michaels coming Nicklaus run" I yelled toward my brother I didn't want him to get hurt I knew Michel would kill him if he found out I wanted to take the blame not him I was the protective younger sister who protected her other sibling.

I felt something grab my arm I looked up and was staring at a pair of familiar blue green eyes, they were my eyes well not mine but Niklaus why wasn't he running?

"I said run Nicklaus he's coming" I yelled louder he looked at me with sorrow I knew he didn't want me to take the blame he knew what Michel would do to me but I knew Niklaus would do the same if I was in his place. I smiled up at him I knew Michel was getting closer

"Just go" I whispered and he did he ran like hell I knelled down next to my brothers lifeless body with tears in my eyes

"Why did you have to be so disobedient" I whispered allowing my tears to fall this once till I heard Rebecca scream and Ester cry out "what happened" Michel yelled grabbing me by the shoulder

"Henrick wanted to see the men change so I went with him we climbed the highest branch and Henrick slipped from the branch and fell to his death this is my fault I should of said no" I curled myself in a ball "I'm sorry I'm so sorry" I cried

**Later On That Evening**

Me and Rebecca over herd are parents and Ayana talking

"Please ayanna I a sure you, you must call upon the spirits before the next full moon" my father said calmly me and Rebecca looked at each other both with confused faces

"I will not it is a crime against nature" Ayanna said even calmer

"Ayana we've already lost so much we cannot lose anymore" I heard are mother say before continuing "the spirits can help us find a way to protect are children"

"are family could live forever" My Father said he had that lounging voice

"At what cost this magic you speck of breaths consequses this is the making of a plague Ester the spirits will turn on you" Ayanna said

"Please Ayanna" my mom begged

"I will have no part in it" she said before walking out into the dark night

"If she will not protect our family then it is in your hands my love" Michel said then walked away

I looked at Rebecca and she looked at me with the same look that was probly portrayed on my face we were confused, Rebecca shrugged her shoulder laying down.

Me and Rebecca feel asleep not knowing what our parents had planned for all of us.

I felt liquid going down my throat and soon after hands shaking me,

"Wake up my child" my father's voice rung in my ear I woke up and walked in on all of my siblings and parents

"what's going on" I asked I was curious on why they woke us so early my curiosity was soon replaced by fear when my father pulled out his sword and one by one pushing it threw my siblings heart of course he saved me and Niklaus for last but we all were fulfilled by darkness

I opened my eyes and herd niklaus calling Becca name "blood alot of blood what happened" I heard Becca say "you will be alright" Niklaus said to her gently I watch them with sadden eyes I knew what was happening to us

The doors open reviling my father and friend Lila she looked dazed I looked at my Father and Lila with a curios gaze.

"What are you doing?" niklaus asked eyes wide as Michel walked toward me with Lila

"We must finish what we've started you must drink if you want to live" he was standing over me he sliced the girls arm and looked up at me "drink"

"No" Nicklaus screamed trying to push Michel away from me but Michel pushed him with force that knocked Niklaus over

"Drink!" he said then forced my mouth to her arm "drink!" I tried to get out of his iron grip but soon gave up for I was liking the blood it had a sweet flavor to it I stopped drinking and I felt powerful indestructible I watched as he forced it into all my other siblings mouth as they all finished the transformation

**Next Day**

I was getting ready for my evening stroll as soon as I took one step out of the house the sun burned my skin it healed right after keeping us inside for weeks it was the witches side effects from the tip of magic my mother used till my mother made us daylight rings protecting us from the sun but that wasn't it the witches weren't done tour curing us with side effects cause the base of the white oak tree with all the flowers burned me every time I tried to touched it also kept us from compelling the mortals so our family burned it to the ground but there was always one thing I couldn't overcome the desire for blood hearing heart beats feeling the warmth of the blood kind of set me. I was walking thru the village to the woods past everything when I was snapped out of my thoughts from the smell of blood my veins started to appear and I was consumed by bloodlust with my new hunting skills I ran at vampire speed to where it was I hid in the busses like a predators trying to sneak up on its pray I turned my head a little to the left and saw my brother Niklaus

"What are you doing here" I whispered I knew he heard me with his vampire hearing because he turned his head

"the same thing that you are" He whispered back my ass I thought to myself I turned back to the clearing listing to any heart beats there was actually two heartbeats a girl and a boy they were kissing in the middle of the woods such idiots unaware of the danger that now stood before them

"You take the girl ill take the boy" Niklaus said taking me out of my thoughts I nodded my head he put up three fingers as in a countdown and whispered

"Go" and I did no hesitation just grabbed the girl and covered her mouth knowing that she would scream and looked her in the eyes

"you will not run nor will you scream" I compelled I looked over at Nilklaus as he compelled his meal I turned my head back to my pray and felt really bad but I couldn't I cannot feel bad

I looked in her eyes and whispered "sorry but just like you I must survived" biting into her neck I felt the sweat liquid flowing down my throat I got lost in the taste until there was no more knowing I drained the helpless girl I dropped her to the floor

"Lissete" Niklaus yelled I turned to him

"what is happing brother" I asked before I feel to my knees in pain I felt arms wrapped around me and I looked up to the eyes of my brother he wanted to help me but he was in the same exact pain and did not know what to do so we just stared into each other's eyes until his eyes turned yellow I started shaking But didn't get so far when the pain started to take a hold of me but this fulfilling its purpose with breaking every bone in my body and then everything went black I woke up in the middle of an opening naked but I had leaves covering my body which I knew where Niklaus doing I wondered where he was anyway as the memory's started coming back why would Nicklaus leave me in the first place he would never I stood up from the spot I needed answers I didn't know what happened I felt pain in my heart and I whimpered it wouldn't stop instead it was getting worse I closed my eyes and fell to my knees thinking it would get worse but it didn't instead it stopped and was replaced with a tingling sensation I felt different I felt like half of me was gone I stood up and at vampire speed ran to the village not stopping cause of my nudity I didn't go thru the front door instead I went through the back and put a change of clothing on then went to the kitchen to find my mother's body on the floor her heart inches away and my father kneeled next to her with blood on his hand I wasn't worried about that I was more worried about my mom's know dead body lying on our kitchen floor I cried out "mother! No! No! NO! "I looked at my father

"What have you done?"I yelled at him he looked at me with hate and ran off I walked out of the house still crying I saw Rebecca and ran to her she saw my face and took my hand into hers

"What has happened sister" she said worry written all over her face

"He killed her" I said looking into the eyes of a confused Rebecca so I continued

"Father killed mother!" I was yelling know my tears started falling again and I didn't care I let them I looked as becca stiffened I took her other hand without looking at her and squeezed it she was crying I smelt the tears I finally looked at her she started shaking know I grabbed her in a hug as she started crying in my arms I was trying my best to confront her while also trying to confront myself

"We must go find Elijah and Niklaus" I said looking at her

"they'll know what to do" continued Rebecca we got up and started looking around we saw Niklaus he was feeling a hole with dirt and I knew he was probly burying are mother me and Rebecca walked over to him he nodded his head to Rebecca as to say, say you goodbyes and looked at me I haven't seen him since the incident he nodded to me in understanding

"Well talk later "He mouthed and just stared at him he looked really guilty knew my brother I mean we were twins after all my face came from curious to confused but I was interrupted by Rebecca

"I know you thought she hated you Nicklaus but she did not and you to Liz she truly did love both of you even though she didn't show it she was just afraid" Rebecca said dazed I looked at Niklaus and didn't miss the fact that he was looking everywhere but in my sisters eyes he looked truly guilty

I looked back at Rebecca as she continued "I'm sorry she turned her back on you I will never do that" I was staring at Nicklaus and I knew he was aware of that

"Nor will I" I heard a voice say from my right I looked up and saw Elijah as he stood next to me "nor I" I said with a obviously tone to show that I wasn't going no were that my family wasn't going

"We stink together as one always and forever" she finished grabbing my and Niklaus hand I turned to Elijah and took his hand and Elijah closed the circle grabbing Niklaus hand we looked at each other.

~A~

That was so fun to write tell me if you like it I'm like smiling right know I decided to write this story because

A: I am in a good mood

B: I just love Klaus and Damien

C: What if Klaus had a twin what would it be like would he treat her different? since they did share the same womb but when we think about it so did Elijah, Rebecca, and Kol and he doesn't treat them any better than anybody else so tell me what you think Oh and don't forget to vote and comment

**Chapter Two (Waking Up To a New World)**


	2. Wakening up to a new world

**Chapter Two (Wakening up to a new world) **

_The Year Of 1910_

I walked thru the double doors not knowing what to truly suspect when I tell Niklaus that I was leaving after being by his side for century's I felt as if I needed to go into this world alone without Niklaus I was trying not to make myself feel guilty for leaving him after the promise we made the day of our mothers death, but Niklaus has change and that promise he made so many years ago has already been broken so many times.

I opened another door that lead to Niklaus office and was mildly disappointed to see that Niklaus had company

"Can I help you with anything Candice" My brother asks I looked at all the faces of his guest and smiled memorizing each and every one of them

"It can wait Nik" I smiled at him and walked out the door closing it behind me I decided to continues packing my belongings I couldn't wait to leave this place it wasn't that I was trapped I was allowed to leave whenever I please and I was thankful for that but my brother is very untrusting and mostly everything I did I didn't do it alone and I'm done with it I refuse to have my own twin not trust me as I grabbed the sheet carrying all my belongings that I needed I smiled at myself in the mirror it was so crazy how much I seemed to resembled my twin

"May I ask where you're going?" I flinched not realizing my brothers been standing behind me all this time and I haven't notice I cleared my throat and locked eyes on my twin

"I'm leaving Niklaus "I said smiling stiffly Niklaus stared at me frowning

"Without the guards?" he questioned he had that look in his eyes indicating he didn't trust me I Meet his eyes fool on

"I'm leaving You Niklaus" he clenched his jaw Hurt flashed in his eyes before it fastly disappeared replaced by the emotionless men known as Klaus he was this men with the people he didn't consider a friend or his family I wasn't use to this side of Niklaus it never was used with me My eyes went wide with what I'm guessing was horror because of the big smirk planted on my brothers pink lips

"You think you can just leave me Love?" he asks me no emotion evident in his voice or face

"Niklaus please" I begged something I didn't do at all he chuckled lightly

"Look at you begging your own brother for your freedom" he said his smirk growing wider as he continued to walk around my room touching everything not daring to look me in the eyes.

"Niklaus Please" I begged knowing what was coming next before it even happened he pooled a golden dagger out of his coat pocket

"You know I can't let you go" he said looking me directly in the eyes

"Why can't you let me go Niklaus?" my voice was rising I was getting frustrated he thinks he can control me with vampire speed Niklaus ran towards me

"You betrayed me Candice" Was the last thing he whispered before everything with black.

- Present-

Where am I? What am I doing here? What happened? Where is Niklaus? What century is it? Were the first few question that were running thru my head as I pulled the dagger out of my heart I need to get out of here but how I was too weak with the little strength I had I punched a hole in the lid of the coffin making all of it shatter to pieces I stood up from the pile

I was know laying on and dusted my blood red corset dress off I frowned taking in my surroundings I was surrounded by five closed coffins curiosity got the best of me as I opened the first coffin as tears brimmed my eyes I stared at one of my oldest brother he was grey and had vein's all over himself his dagger sticking out of what I assume was attire from this century I stared at the dagger wanting so badly to take it out of Elijah's chest but knowing Elijah he will try to kill our brother and land his self right back in this position so I did something that I knew I was soon going to regret I closed the coffin and moved on to the next pulling it open I came face to face to my youngest and only sister Rebecca My non existing heart was beating hard as I stared at my favorite out of Kol, Elijah, and Finn How can Niklaus do this how can he look his siblings in the eyes and stick a dagger into their hearts

I looked at Rebecca one last time before closing her coffin I'm done I can't look at them without pulling out the daggers and getting myself killed by Niklaus no matter how much I want to pull those daggers out I was on a couple of mission's

Mission 1: Find Niklaus.

Mission 2: Find out why Niklaus daggered me. And

Mission 3: Find out why the dagger didn't keep me dead.

It wasn't that I wasn't thankful for being UN daggered and breathing the unlimited air supply cause believe me I was but the question is how am I standing here? Unless. No it couldn't have been Katrina Petovia turned into vampire after realizing what Klaus had in store for her thanks to one of our UN trusted vampire guard Trevor who led Katrina's escape with maybe a little help from me.

What? Don't judge I honestly didn't care about the stupid curse and all ways wondered why Niklaus wasted centuries on a stupid curse that can only be broken with the doppelganger and of course a wolf and a vampire but you can find them anywhere but the doppelganger she's the hardest to find.

A doppelganger comes only every 500 years.

Know that I got all that out of the way I need to feed looking for the nearest way out I passed a thing that read the letters 'E.X.I.T' and a door under it I shrugged my shoulders and walked out of the door

There was sun lots of it so much it burned my eyes how long have I been stuck in the coffin I asked myself my answers were answered when I saw a Men and a Women crossing the street hand in hand both wearing ridiculous clothing the girl was wearing half of what I assume is a black corset and some weird things on her feet that looked like slippers with wooden sticks at the end. The slipper had a design that I've seen many times on a cheetah animal her hair was short reaching only a little past her shoulder blade which made me gasp out in horror maybe a little too loud cause the Men and the Women's head snapped in my direction and their eyes met mine they gave me a funny look.

"May we help you" The men asked getting my attention

"Yes I do need your help" I replied looking deep into his eyes he nodded his head as pink tent washed onto his cheeks

"With what" the women sneered the emotion jealousy flashing in her green eyes I flashed in front of her deciding I didn't like the tone she was using with me my fangs extended and my veins appeared I growled a wolfle growl where did that come from the Women's eyes flashed with fear as her body started shaking uncontrollably I smirk proudly before looking her deeply in her eyes

"You will explain everything about this century including these ridiculous clothing" I compelled her before turning to the Men next to her

"You shall be my blood source" I compelled

"Take me to your castle" I told the compelled men and women they both nodded robotically and obeyed my command as they lead the way.

~A/N~

Sorry for the late update for me the first two chapters are the hardest but this chapter, I had this serious and deadly dieses called the writer's block it really doesn't happen a lot at least I hope it won't . Alright on to the good stuff I'm only updating once or twice a week (depends on how I feel) plus I'm really busy with volleyball and SRLA ( Students Run LA) also gymnastics and studying so if I don't update that week will most likely write three chapters that next week

Anyways tell me what you think Vote/ favorite comment your opinion I'm looking for people to dedicate my chapters to so comment :) ;) ;);););)


	3. Welcome to this new world

Chapter Three 'Welcome to this new world'

"Damn girl you look good" the girl that I soon learned was called jasmine smiled sweetly at me after getting a somewhat feel of this new world jasmine took me to a place that was not a castle but was called a house the house itself was beautiful it was a soft yellow that I've only seen on flowers and was surrounded by green grass it was beautiful on the outside just as it was on the inside I loved it cause it stood out from all the other houses.

"Can I see know?" I asked her after sitting in the chair for what felt like hours I was ready to see my supposedly new look after demanding her not to cut my long hair for I felt as if it was a crime to have your hair that short she slightly curled the tips with what she called a hair wand My corset was hanging lightly on the bathroom door and I was dressed in a white black and bright yellow dressed that went a few inches before my knees

"Is this what humans where this decade?" I asked in horror remembering how I was always scolded in the village for wearing a pair of Niklaus trousers but this was simply worse I felt like one of those village hoers Jasmine just nodded her head as if it wasn't that big of a deal that I was showing more skin then I was use to

"Yea pretty much it's not that big of a deal especially if you look hot in what you're wearing you lucky bitch you have a sex body have you ever thought of modeling" she asked me her eyes meeting my confused ones

"Oh right I forgot you were stuck in a coffin for about a century" she said smiling sweetly at me I just shrugged my shoulders lightly before turning myself around to face the mirror

"Wow" I said surprised I did look good really good my dirties blond hair was curled lightly at tips and was lying softly pass my breast my blue green eyes seemed a little bigger giving me a innocent look my naturally pink lips looked soft and plump and pouty

"Your welcome" Jasmine answered sarcastically I narrowed my eyes as she laughed

"I never said thanks" I whispered fuming as she walked away

"I heard that" she yelled laughing loudly I scoffed

"Jasmine where's Brad?" I asked deciding I was hungry

"I'm right here sweat checks" he answered he had a huge smirk plastered on his face he was too cocky Brad was actually cute he had light brown hair and hazel eyes his teeth were un deniably white they were actually blinding and by the smell of it he had the werewolf jean that has soon to be broken

"I'm hungry" I said pouting he sighed before taking a seat by me

"Go ahead my lady" I brought my lips closer to his neck oh wait I almost forgot to compel him

"You shell not feel pain… but pleasure" he just nodded his head as my fangs extended I heard the pumping of his heart his veins pumping with the rhythm of his heart I licked my lips before connecting them to his neck sucking the spot I was going to drink from he moaned making me feel less guilty but then remembering I compelled him to not feel pain but pleasure I needed to get this over with a mountain of guilt waying my shoulders down I tore thru the soft tissue that was his skin and began sucking the red substance that keep me alive and breathing savoring every drop that flew down my throat feeling the powers it gives me deciding I had enough I let Brad go us both gasping for air Jasmine walked in with a tray of crackers and a glass of apple juice

"This should help with the blood loss" she exclaimed to her boyfriend he just nodded his head and grabbed the tray scarifying down everything that was on it

"Go take a nap" I demanded him he nodded his head and climbed up the stairs to his bedroom

"I'm sorry jazzy" I said sadness lased in my voice

"you've done nothing wrong" She said looking at me confused I did do something wrong I've been living in her house demanding and compelling them as if I ran it and I've been using Brad as a blood bag something that he didn't deserve they were nice people ok maybe not the first time me and jasmine met I mean to be honest she was what do humans call them oh yea she was a bitch but I guess I couldn't blame her I was a complete stranger who her boyfriend instantly took a liking to and did I mention how sexy I was she probly felt insulted the first time she meat me ha ok my ego defiantly has gotten bigger if I do say so myself

"Hmm probly not" I said forcing a smile

"Know how about that Decade lesson I'm suppose to teach you" she demanded smiling really big

"Oh yea Please continue" I asked her smiling her smile seemed to have disappeared as her lip curled up in discuss

"Ok first lesion stop talking so proper its annoying and makes everyone around you feel stupid and it also kind of gives you away loosen up a little lesion two stop getting mad at every little thing I mean come on smile don't take everything so seriously it makes you seem so uptight and makes everyone around you not want to be your friend I mean be real who wants to be friend with a person who gets mad at every little thing Lesion three stop standing so straight you also walk to stiff like I said before loosen up and sway your hip" She breath out surprising me with how real she was being for a human she had guts to be speaking to me in that manner I decided to let her slide since I was making her be my friend.

"Ok got it" I said nodding my head in her direction

"Alright…Um let's see hang out areas there's actually probly one area that every one hangout at and it's Called 'The Grill' when I say everyone hangs out there I mean every one starting from teens and ending with old wrinkly grandmas and grandpa couples that go there for lunch dates there might be some of your kind that go there to release the stress by getting a drink at the bar no pun intended plus there's a lot of cute guys that go there on a regular basses and with the looks you got how can they resist" she said smiling knowingly at me

"The grill you say is the spot every one hangs out at" I asked her as she stared at me nodding her head like a mad women

"I've only been there like a billion times that's were me and all my friends use to hang out during high school The Grill was and will always be the towns hot spot well besides the fair but that's only once every year" she replied with one huge smile planted on her rosy lips

"So when can we go" she looked away from me glancing toward something that read big numbers

"Well the Grill usually opens around seven" she told me glancing back at the numbers that red '6:39'

"What's that" I asked pointing towards the electronic that had bright numbers on it

"Well that right there my darling is a clock it tells time" can this century get any more complicated being amazed by something as stupid as some type of device that tells time is beyond me but I'm actually not going to lie it's pretty amazing not having to estimate the time by looking at the sky like we did so many times before in the Vikings.

"What's up with this decade" she stared at me with mock hurt

"well I thought that you would actually think this stuff was cool I mean I don't know much about the Viking cause I really never pay attention when they tried to teach us about that stuff but I catched enough to understand that you guys didn't have any electronics which I don't understand how you can survive without a cell phone-"I stopped her before she can continue

"Wait what's a cell phone'' she took in a sharp take of breath

"So much to teach in so little time" I heard her whisper before running up the stairs I didn't even have time to blink before her little figure came rushing back down the stairs making me question my vampire syncing skills

"Are you a vampire?" She looked at me her thin pink lips broke into a smile

"No, I'm not a vampire though it would be cool" She answered her eyes were dazed as if being a vampire was the coolest thing ever correction it actually wasn't if anything it was probly the worst I was always craving blood my emotions are heightened and I can never grow up and have children or a family vampirism wasn't a typical cup of tea actually anything to do with the supernatural world sucked

"No it wouldn't" her eyes landed on me not pushing the subject thank god

"Anyway a cell phone is like the best thing ever it's simply a device us humans use to call or text another person" my eyes widened as I admired the device the screen went bright making me gasp in surprise and love I probly looked like an alien I was so foreign to all human stuff I might as well have came from outer space

"That's cool" I said frowning at the device it made me feel so old I mean I know I was old but all this stuff made me feel out of place in some way

After showing me all the other cool human devices I know could say I am a part of this century and it felt good I guess?

Know it's time to find my Ignorant stupid backstabbing Twin brother and it sure as hell not going to be easy

A/N: I know there shouldn't be an excuse for not updating but I actually have a good one I was actually ummm…. Ok I don't have a good reason I was just grounded for three months I could of updated like three months ago but I'm just know logging into fan fiction to find 11 votes and 8 comments and that made mama Happy and when mamas Happy she decides to update well ill try to get to more chapters up soon just have a little patience please Ok adios Chico's and Chica's


End file.
